Take my breath away
by Promise
Summary: Raziel’s soul is safely kept inside the Reaver blade. But a Miracle gives him a gift that will once again reunite him with Kain. But will this prove to be a curse instead? KainXRaziel


Ello all. Promise here (back form thee dead) this is my first LoK fic. Lot of fun writing it, and more fun posting it. Hope you all like. (  
  
Takes place after BO2 and Defiance but I've changed things a bit so Nosgoth is returning to is former beauty. This is roughly 700 years after Raziel is locked in the Reaver (200 years after the end of BO2. Note I also have an original charter in here, she's only because I did NOT want to pull someone out of another story to fill the part. She is only a brief role and is of no significances to the story. By the way this is Kain and Raziel paring don't like it tough luck.  
  
"Kain..."  
  
"...Mmm........."  
  
"Kain wake up..."  
  
"......Let me rest...."  
  
"Wake up you idiot!!"  
  
"Huh? Wha-?" Groggily Kain opened his eyes too, that to him, was most unusual. Before him was what looked like an Amazon spirit...with one angel wing and one dragon wing. Sitting up and leaning on one elbow he calmly regarded the ghost with sleepy eyes. "What in the name of the Abyss are you, and why are you in my sleeping chambers?"  
  
The sprit put a hand on her hip and stared coolly back at Kain. "I'm a miracle and I'm here to grant you such. Now if you would wake up and put some damn clothes on I can do my job and get out of here."  
  
Kain arched and eye brow at her, the ever so slight tug of a smirk on his lips. "I don't believe in 'miracles' and why should it matter if I'm dressed or not? This is my room, my castle. I'll do as I please." Sliding his legs out from in between the back silk sheets, he got out of the elegantly crafted canopy bed.  
  
"Why must you be so stubborn?" She asked with a quick look up and down of the Vampire. Smirking to herself and walking to the other end of the room where the Reaver rested in it's own bed of blue velvet.  
  
Kain fallowed suit, somewhat annoyed by this spirit's nerve to talk to him in such away. But he really could do nothing about her. He knew he could not touch her, and magic would be useless and a waist of time. He'd just have to let here do what she pleased and be gone with her  
  
"Tell me," He started, walking around to the other side of the table the Reaver rested upon in it's soft bed. "What is it going to take to be rid of you? I lost interest in talking to ghosts long ago." His eyes briefly fell on to the Reaver before him; the eyes of the skull on the blade glowing slightly as he did so, as if to return the look.  
  
"Was it really that long ago?" She asked, soft eyes regarding him. "You don't believe in miracles, ok then. Think of this as a gift so to speak. You have done well with restoring the land, Kain. Now you will be rewarded. Well actually he is the one receiving the true reward, you just the benefit greatly form it."  
  
Kain blinked sleep still fogging his mind. "Who?"  
  
"Him." She gestured to the weapon sitting in front of her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Kain blinked again once, twice. "If you purposing that he will be free to emerge from the sword, when he chooses your effort is in vain. He has the power to do so. Yet he refuses come out." Gently he traced a claw down the centerline of the blade, if it shuddered slightly he didn't notice.  
  
Heaving an exasperated sigh, she rested her hand lightly on the blade. "I know Kain... No this is something different, something that's going to be of great aid to you in the near future. " With that said she disappeared in a white flash of light.  
  
Shaking his head, Kain walked back to his bed sorrow filling his heat (or lack there of!). "He won't come back, not to me...He hates me..." Looking back at the blade the eyes on it faintly flaring at his glance, he shook his head firmly 'no'. "He hates me." Reaching this sad conclusion he slid back into his bed mumbling something about 'damn fucking ghosts waking him up'...  
  
$%$%$%$%%$  
  
"Raziel..."  
  
"I'm awake." The jawless demon replied, his voice coming from nowhere and everywhere at once.  
  
"Good, then show yourself to me." The female spirit demanded, crossing her arms waiting.  
  
"What do you want?" Raziel asked materializing not 5 feet in front of the her.  
  
They were in a void of sorts, everything having a bluish tint to it. Here Raziel's Soul is one with the Reaver. They were one in the same and same as two. Raziel was a mind and the blade was a body. They were not separable, but they were two separate pieces.  
  
"Do you know why I'm here?"  
  
"No, but I know it has something to do with me leavening the blade. And I won't do it." He walked directly in front of her. "Why should I torment myself? Why should I torment him by having him look upon a thing that is more hideous than the Abyss it's self? No, I don't think so. Better love with what you can't have than what you hate. " He reached up a clawed hand and pulled on the cloth- once the flag of his clan- away from his 'face' letting is slip off his shoulders and fall down to his feet. "I can't have him, so I hate him for it. He should do the same and live with out."  
  
"Raziel, you haven't even heard what I have come to offer and yet you turn me down" She shook her head and looked straight into the white depths of his glowing eyes. "If you could have a body again what would it look like?"  
  
"I would look human again."  
  
"Then it shall be done, but be warned scars can not fade on body and mind." She reached down and picked up the tattered cloth. "Raziel, you are released from you spiritual prison, but keep in mind, you are sill the soul of the Reaver. A body will last you as long as the Reaver has power. Return to the blade often and you will have a body to do with, as you like. If you do not you return for long periods of time your body will become a spirit and you will have no choice but to return to the blade until it's power recharges, less staying in you body's spirit form will start draining your life power"  
  
Raziel looked at her with wide, shocked eyes. "This has to me some trick!"  
  
The Amazon just smiled and shook her head 'no'. Then she leaned up and kissed the bare fangs of the demon. "Prove to him that you do not hate him, Raziel." With that she was gone.  
  
Raziel took a shuddering breath, and then closed his eyes thinking of the outer world...and Kain.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Kain rolled over in his bed, he couldn't get back to sleep, and he knew it. Looking over at the Reaver not 15 feet away from him he sighed. Why did things have to be like this? Just when he had though that he we over not having Raziel near him some one comes along and rubs salt in the still open wound. Sighing he rolled back over and closed his eyes, only to open them again as a flash of blue light by his door caught his attention. Wonderful the Amazon must be back...  
  
Sitting up and resting his back against the wall, he glared at the door- hidden form his view from the curtains that hung down from his bed.  
  
"If you've come to tell me he won't come out, don't bother. I know..."  
  
There was no answer only soft footfalls approached his bed. Last time he checked ghosts couldn't walk and make noise. Forcing his mind to wake up more, he looked to the foot of the canopy bed where the footfalls had stopped. Something was wrong here, he noticed the distinct smell of human blood, but there was no new prances in the room. There was only he and the eerie, cold prance of the Reaver. Watching closely he saw a figure with long back hair rest it's head against the post of the bed. He could not see the face through the black lace hanging down.  
  
"Who are you stranger? I smell you blood and see you there, but I cannot feel you presence. Who or what are you?"  
  
A delicate white hand brushed back the dark lace, reviling a face of human man, a man with gold eyes.  
  
"Raziel!?!"  
  
$%$%$%$%%$  
  
the end? 


End file.
